


missed you

by sam_wolf



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_wolf/pseuds/sam_wolf
Summary: Junhong is really happy to have his hyung back.





	missed you

It was only couple days before their world tour was about to begin and all the members were kind of tired of the nonstop rehearsals and training and not sleeping enough, so they all decided to take the evening off to eat some good food and have some drinks at one of their flats. It was well deserved and well needed for all of them.  
Yongguk was having a good time, he was very happy to be back with his members and he was looking forward to be on tour again, it didn't help his anxiety very much but on the other hand, his depression always felt better when he was on the stage. It was what he wanted to do, create music that makes people feel something and he considered himself very lucky to be able to perform his music with five boys he loved so dearly.  
"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice surprised the black haired guy, turning around to look at Junhong who was now sitting next to him on the couch. It was visible the maknae was already pretty intoxicated.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing," Guk shook his head, smiling at the younger one and finishing his third bottle of soju, taking another one from the table right away.  
"I'm happy you're back with us, hyung. It wasn't the same without you," Junhong smiled cutely, moving little bit closer to the other man.  
"Please, don't be like that," Guk chukled a bit, shaking his head. The room was slowly getting more quiet as the other members crawled to their beds or other sleeping places. It was getting late and since they were drinking for couple hours now, it was time for them to get to bed. Yongguk was the one from the group that could take the most alcohol, right with Himchan, so he wasn't tired or too drunk yet. But he wasn't sober either.  
"Why not? It's true. We all missed you a lot, we are not B.A.P without you," the young one stood by his words, looking at his leader so lovingly Yongguk couldn't not notice it.  
"Okay, you're done with this," Guk laughed again, taking the glass Junhong was holding in his hands. He was always kind of... emotional, when he got drunk. And Yongguk didn't want too much of that for sure. It was cute, but sometimes too much for Guk to handle.  
"Yongukkie?" Junhong spoke up softly, looking around the room to make sure they were the last two there, before looking back at the black haired man sitting in front of him. "I can't imagine being without y-you," he said very softly, his hand gently stroking Yongguk's thigh. He always loved Yongguk very much, but the last couple of months when he saw him suffer and being in pain, he couldn't help the feelings he felt inside getting stronger and stronger and at that point, he decided it was time to do something about that.  
"What... what are you doing, Junhong?" Yongguk laughed nervously, looking down at the hand on his thigh. He was caught off guard a little bit, not like him and the younger one weren't close, but never like that. Or at least Yongguk never noticed anything of this sort on Junhong's part.  
"I missed you so much, hyung," the younger one repeated, moving his hand up Guk's torso, stopping at the long neck where he let his hand to rest, his thumb caressing the soft skin there.   
"I think it's time for you to go to bed, how about that?" Guk suggested, taking the younger's hand and putting it down. He was drunk, but his brain was still think good enough to know this wasn't the brightest idea.  
"Only if you come with me," Junhong nodded, finally gathering all his courage to lean forward, grabbing Yongguk's neck again and connecting their lips in the softest of kisses. He was very hesitant still, and he leaned back again after only couple seconds. He's been wanting to do that for so long and now he did it, he knew exactly why he wanted to.  
"What are you doing?" Yongguk was trying to make sense of this, but right at that moment it was something he really couldn't do. He knew the younger one liked boys and it wasn't something Yongguk has never done either, but this was just... it wasn't just any boy, it was Junhong.  
"This," the younger one said as he leaned forward again, this time keeping his lips on Guk's for longer as he slowly started moving them, and a loud sigh of relief left his mouth when he felt the older one's lips started to move against his own. He felt more encouraged so he put his hand on Yongguk's thigh again, sticking his tongue out and slowly parting Guk's lips with it just to meet with the older's tongue right away. It was even better then he could ever dream of and when he felt Yongguk's hand on his hips, he couldn't stop a little happy smile forming on his lips. He moved to sit on Yongguk's lap, running his hands up his body, intertwining his fingers in Guk's hair and pulling him as close as he could. It was mostly the alcohol that made him this daring, and he felt his cheeks getting warm as he brushed his bottom harshly against Yongguk's crotch.  
"O-Okay, okay, wait a minute," Yongguk quickly pulled back, awaken from this thing that was happening.   
"Why? W-What's wrong?" the pink haired boy leaned back a little bit but not moving from Yongguk's lap, his fingers gently stroking the older's cheeks.  
"I can't do this. Y-You're drunk and young and you don't know what you're doing," Guk shook his head, looking at the boy sitting on him and he couldn't help but think to himself how cute this boy was, his lips all red and swollen from the little nibbles Guk couldn't not do just seconds ago. This whole situation was just... different. Definitely not something Yongguk ever saw himself doing with any of his groupmates, especially not the youngest one.  
"I know exactly what I'm doing, hyung," Junhong nodded, leaning in for a quick kiss before he leaned back again, taking his own shirt off and throwing it away. "And I'm not young either."  
"Have you ever... done this?" Yongguk asked very softly, he didn't want to sound rude nor did he want to ask something that wasn't his business but Junhong sitting on his lap half naked kind of made it his business after all.  
"Yes," the younger answered very simply, stroking Yongguk's chest up and down, slowly moving his hands under Guk's shirt to feel his hot skin, not breaking their eye contact. "You-?"  
"What do you think?" Guk grinned a little bit, running his hands up and down the younger's toned thighs. It wouldn't be his first time with a guy for sure, he knew how to appreciate both men and women.  
"I wouldn't dare to guess," the pink haired smiled shyly, moving his hands up, pulling Guk's shirt along and throwing it on the ground when it was finally off of him. "I like your tattoo," he mumbled before leaning forward, kissing and licking all over Yongguk's bare chest. He always liked tattooed men and Yongguk was no exception.  
"You need to promise me you'll be quiet, okay?" Yongguk sighed, letting out a quiet moan when the younger one bit his nipple. He couldn't pretend all of this wasn't arousing for him and if Junhong really felt like this was what he wanted, who was Guk to say no, right?  
"I can't promise you that," Junhong grinned, licking his way up to connect their lips again, in a much more heated kiss now. He pressed his booty down against Guk again, gaining couple sweet whines from the older guy. Just the fact he had Yongguk under him, feeling his hands running across Zelo's back had the young one feeling weak, hardening already. It was like all his wet dreams combined and more.  
"We can't be here," Yongguk said, breaking their kiss again. It wasn't safe enough, the other members were sleeping but if they woke up to go to the bathroom or something... it would be pretty difficult to explain.  
"Your room then? I-I think nobody is there," Junhong suggested, stealing one more kiss before getting up, taking Yongguk's hand and leading him to his room. He still wasn't sure where was Yongguk willing to go but anything at this point would be satisfying enough for the younger one.  
"Since when are you this... well, you know, forward?" Yongguk chuckled a little bit, closing the door behind them and taking over a little bit, he pushed the younger one down on his bed, crawling up above him.   
"Would you ever take the first step if I didn't?" Zelo shrugged, he knew Yongguk wasn't the type of person to approach him, for many, many reasons so he just had to do it first. And he didn't mind, not now anyway. He gladly welcomed Yongguk on top of him, gently digging his nails into the older's skin as he run his fingers all across his back. "Y-You... have no idea how much I wanted this," he admitted very quietly, looking at every little detail on Yongguk's face. Seeing it this up close was even more breathtaking, Zelo thought Guk was simply stunning.  
"Yeah?" Yongguk grinned a little, leaning down to leave wet kisses all over Junhong's neck, shoulders and collarbones, his hands slowly unzipping the younger's pants. If they were gonna do it, Yongguk was about to be the one to lead all of it. And since he already knew it would be too late for him to decline Zelo's offer, he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.  
"Yes," the younger nodded, tilting his head back and spreading his legs open, to let Yongguk know well enough he's perfectly fine with every little thing he was doing. "You're so... sexy," he mumbled shyly, pulling Yongguk's body more against his own, he wanted to feel the older's skin. He wasn't sure anything like that would ever happen again, he knew they wouldn't be there if Yongguk wasn't drunk, but he still wanted everything he could possibly get from him.  
"What do you want me to do?" Yongguk asked, licking the vein on Zelo's neck before sliding his hand down Zelo's underwear, stroking his already hard member. It still felt little weird, simply because it was Junhong and, well, Yongguk wasn't doing this type of things with guys for quite some time now, but he wanted to make him feel good.   
"E-Everything," Junhong moaned, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from being too loud. Every touch was so painfully slow and intense it was making Junhong's head spin around. Or was it the soju? Whatever it was, he wanted more.  
"Yeah? Everything? You want me... in you?" Yongguk looked up, pressing his thumb against the top of Zelo's erection. He wanted to know what exactly the younger one expected so they'd both be on the same page.  
"Please," Zelo nodded, not even thinking about it for one second. What was there to think about, it was Yongguk, for god's sake.  
"Naughty little boy," Yongguk shook his head with a grin on his face as he leaned forward, stealing a heated kiss from the boy under him. If that was really what Zelo wanted, Yongguk wasn't about to oppose. He pulled away, just enough to remove his own and the younger's clothes, smiling at the redness in Zelo's face. This wasn't the first time they saw each other's bodies, but for sure the first time it was this intimate. Yongguk leaned for one more kiss before getting up on his knees.  
"Turn around," he said softly, stroking Junhong's waist. Some preparation needed to be done.  
"O-Okay," Zelo took a deep breath, running his fingers across Yongguk's face before turning around to lay on his stomach. He was kinda hoping for this outcome so he did some preparation but still, he was very nervous. It's been a while.  
"You already did this, right?" Yongguk asked once again, just to be sure. When he saw Zelo's head slowly nod, he reached for the little bottle of lube in his night stand, warming it in his hands for long enough, just looking at the guy waiting so patiently. He leaned forward, kissing all over Junhong's lower back and ass cheeks before first of his fingers made its way through Junhong's entrance. A loud moan escaped the younger's mouth when he felt the finger brushing against the soft little spot in his body. He's almost forgotten how good all of this feels.  
"G-Good," he mumbled the only word he could think of, hiding his face in the pillow to mute all his sounds. He knew he'd have to be really loud to wake the others from their drunken coma but he still wanted to be careful, it would cause a lot of weirdness if anyone knew what was happening.  
"Be quiet, baby," Yongguk said, his voice very low as he made his best effort to press against Junhong's soft spot as harshly as he possibly could. He grinned when he saw the way Zelo's hands were trying to grab everything in their way. He didn't think it could be this much fun, but he loved seeing the younger one like that. Yongguk continued with placing wet kisses across Junhong's lower back as he moved his finger slowly but surely, adding one more at a time. It was surprisingly easy to stretch the younger one and just the thought of Zelo maybe getting ready for this by his own was making Yongguk's stomach turn. Just the idea of it was so sexy. Yongguk continued for quite a while when four of his fingers were inside the younger one, he was stretching him as well as he could and with every whine he earned by his actions from the younger one, his patience was cut shorter and shorter.  
"I-I'm ready, Gukkie," Zelo moaned, arching his back when Yongguk's fingers hit his spot once again. He was so close to come and there was no way he'd let that happen before feeling Guk inside of him.  
"Are you? Mhm, tell me more, baby," Yongguk smiled, keeping his voice so low it sent shivers down Junhong's spine.   
"P-Please, I... I want you so bad, I want to feel you so deep in me." It took all the guts in him to say those words out loud but having Guk ask for it, he knew he had to be vocal about what he wanted.  
"Such a good boy. Show me your pretty face," Yongguk said, pulling his fingers out of the younger's body very gently. He had a huge smile on his face as he watched Zelo struggle with getting up on his knees and turning around to face the older one. His whole face was red, sweat was all over it and Yongguk couldn't wait to be inside this pretty little boy. Junhong leaned forward first, initiating more kisses as he blindly reached for the tube of lube Yongguk was using earlier, squirting some on his hand before moving closer to the older one, wrapping his hand around Yongguk's cock. It wasn't like he needed Zelo's help to get any harder but Zelo was spreading the lube on him very generously. Just to be sure everything would go smoothly.  
"Do... do you want...," Junhong bit his lip shyly, looking down at what his hand was doing, admiring the view of Yongguk's member, "-me?" he finished his thought, looking up to meet his eyes with Guk's.  
"So badly, baby," Yongguk nodded immediately, cupping the younger's face and pulling him in for several soft, slow kisses, making sure Zelo wouldn't feel nervous or pressured. He wanted to be sure everything will feel just perfect for the younger boy.  
"Okay. I-I want to... watch you," Junhong smiled a little bit, moving back to lay down on the bed, spreading his legs wide open. He felt ready, he wanted to have this gorgeous man so deep inside of him he'll want to cry.  
"You are so pretty, baby," Yongguk praised what he saw, leaning down to kiss his way up Junhong's legs, spending some extra time kissing the younger's inner thighs and taking his erection inside his mouth for a while, trying to please him in every way possible. When he felt Zelo's thighs starting to shiver, he pulled back again, grabbing the younger one under his knees to make enough place for him, leaning down to connect their lips as he entered Zelo's body, very carefully and slowly, groaning against the younger's lips.  
"So tight, f-fuck," he mumbled and had to stop moving for a while, getting used to the tight feeling around him. He definitely needed to do this more, it felt sinfully good.  
"Mhm, yeah? You like it?" Junhong smiled happily, breathing heavily already. The feeling of Guk deep inside him made everything beautiful. He moved a little bit when it was taking Yongguk little too long for Zelo's liking, he was so close and he wanted to feel Yongguk move in him.   
"Don't be impatient, baby," the older one chuckled, feeling Zelo moving under him. He leaned in for a kiss, smiling still as he grabbed Junhong's waist with his hands to stop all his movement just so he could slowly thrust for the first time, biting Junhong's lip to stop his own moans. He's almost forgotten how great boys taste and feel. "You're so good for me, baby," he praised again, hiding his face in the crease of the younger's neck, and he finally started moving properly. It was still very careful to make sure he isn't hurting the boy under him, but at the same time he started to thrust more harshly and harder. Now it was happening, Yongguk realized how much he missed this, the pleasure and the closeness of someone else's body, and it was just so pure simply because of the fact it was Junhong. From all people, he was making love to Zelo and it was the most amazing thing he's ever had the chance to feel.  
"I-I can't...," Junhong whined, arching his back when another wave of pleasure hit his body, he was too close and he knew it will take very little for him to finish.  
"It's okay, cutie," Yongguk nodded, grabbing Zelo's hair to tightly pull his head back, biting the younger's neck harshly. He wanted to mark him, even thought he knew it was stupid and it will only make more trouble for their stylists, but he couldn't stop himself. He moved his other hand down, wrapping it around Junhong's cock, stroking it in the same rhythm he was pounding inside him, making sure he's doing everything possible to make it as good for him as he could.  
"Oh-oh god," the younger one cried out again, his whole body felt tense and he couldn't wait for the relief. "H-Harder, Yongguk... please," he whined, looking at the man above him.  
"As you wish," Yongguk mumbled, his breath already heavy, as he made his best effort to give all the pleasure he could to this precious guy under him. It really didn't take much longer for Junhong crying loudly as he came in between the two sweaty bodies. His whole body was shaking and he grabbed Yongguk by his neck, pulling him for a needy kiss, wanting nothing but to feel everything the older one had to offer.   
"Where do you want me?" Yongguk mumbled in the kiss, still moving inside the pink haired boy. He was ready to come and he wanted to be sure where would be okay to do that.  
"I-Inside," Junhong whined, digging his nails deep into the skin on Yongguk's back as he did his best to tighten around him, wanting Yongguk to taste his tightness to the biggest extent.  
"Jesus, baby," was the only thing Guk could form as a reply as he hid his face against Zelo's chest, coming so deep inside the younger boy. It felt beautiful, his body was tired but the pleasure he felt was unbelievable. He really wasn't this intimate with anyone for too long.  
"I love you," Junhong whispered very softly as he felt Yongguk's body finally relaxing. He couldn't stop himself from saying it, he felt so overwhelmed but all he felt towards the older man, he needed to express it. And he finally felt brave enough to do it, if maybe because of the fact that Yongguk was still deep inside of him.  
"What?" Yongguk quickly looked up, stroking Zelo's sides up and down. The younger's body felt so warm and soft, Yongguk couldn't get enough.  
"Nothing," the younger one shook his head with a smile, pulling Guk for some more kisses.   
*  
The morning came earlier than anyone would like, but Junhong's hangover stomach decided no more sleep for that day. He was happy to wake up with his body still intertwined with Yongguk, so the beginning of the day wasn't so bad after all.  
"Morning," he whispered, kissing Yongguk's neck softly. He didn't really want to wake the other one up but if the other members saw them like that in one bed, there would be questions and Zelo knew that wasn't necessary.  
"Mhmm, hi, sunshine," Yongguk smiled a little, opening one eye to look at the boy laying next to him. "So it wasn't a dream, huh?" he said, chuckling softly.  
"Nope, sorry," Zelo shook his head, placing soft kisses all over Yongguk's chest. He just wanted to enjoy the man as long as he could.  
"It was really nice, baby. Thank you," Guk smiled again, gently grabbing Zelo's face with his hand and kissing him. "We should do it more often," he added quietly, earning a shy giggle from the younger one.  
"I'd like that."  
Yongguk kissed the younger one once again before getting up and taking on his clothes.  
"I'm going to make some breakfast, but feel free to rest some more, okay? You drank little too much."  
"Okay, sounds like a good idea," Zelo admitted, still smiling like an idiot. He was really happy to know Yongguk wasn't regretting it.  
"And Junhong?"  
"Yes?"   
"I love you too," Yongguk said softly before quickly leaving the bedroom.


End file.
